A Wild Story!
by Jasmine daughter-of-Athena
Summary: What will Percy do when him and his new co-star (who he can't stand) get stranded together. See there hate,/ love unravel as they fight to stay alive. In this wild story! No Demigods!
1. Chapter 1

**nothing to say except hope you love the story!**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJ!**

**Percy's pov.**

"And that is how you survive in the amazon" I yelled to the camera. Before grabbing the ladder to the helicopter, and getting whisked away (for dramatic effect). Right when the crew yelled cut, the helicopter set me down.

"Good show, Percy." my manager told me when, I got into the backseat of the jeep. I smiled and said thanks. finally happy he had praise for me. "Do you thin-" I started, but he cut me off.

"it could have been better, though." I sighed. "You seemed lazy when you were scaling the mountain, and people could almost see, you didn't eat the fish; after you cooked it. I'm telling your trainer to up your workouts, and your acting coach to make more sessions. Don't worry, you'll be as good at acting as I was one day, son." He smiled. looking happy for critiquing me, about not being good enough.

My dad, Poseidon Jackson, back in his golden days, was a A-list actor. He only stopped cause he got cancer on his vocal cords. they caught it early, but he still almost lost his voice. by the time he got back from therapy; his chance in the spotlight was gone. Now he makes it his life goal, to make sure I get "my" dream of being a actor.

"here" he handed me my dinner. Which had a average 19 yr olds food, McDonald's. Sometimes I wondered how they always got me fast food. No matter if I was in Brazil, Antarctica, or Australia; it was always piping hot.

"oh I forgot to mention something. there's gonna be a new p-" he didn't finish cause we arrived at the airport. I quickly finished my food, and we went inside. by the time we made it on the plane, it was night. I sighed in relief, knowing I get to stay with my mom for two days.

My mom and dad got divorced; after I started the show with my dad. The judge have my dad full custody, since we were doing the show. I was only 13 then. I technically don't have to stay with my dad now, since I'm 19, but I can't leave. After being with my dad for so long. I'm used to it. I did enforce that I visit my mom every once in a while, in New York.

I drifted off to sleep. My mind blank.

when I woke up, we were landing in NY. I grabbed my luggage and got off the plane. put my sunglasses on and threw up my hoodie. I couldn't afford to be recognized, and stuck signing autographs all day. My dad left, after we stepped out of the airport, saying he had important business.

I got into the limo, dad paid to chauffeur me around. i looked around NY. Forget in how much I missed it. We pulled I'm front of a familiar apartment. I jumped out, grabbed my suitcases and ran Inside.

my mom seemed to know I was there, and she opened the door before I knocked. "Percy! Aw, I missed you so much honey!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Even though she was a small woman it hurt.

"Mom..Crushing..Bones..Here" I managed out.

She pulled back. "I know what will make you fell better." she said at the same time I smelled them.

"Cookies!" I yelled running to the kitchen.

she chuckled while following after me. I was wolfing down cookies one after another. There gooey goodness melting in my mouth. By the time I stopped there were about 2 cookies Left. I grabbed the milk handed me and walked to the living room. Mom say next to me on the couch. We talked about small things, until I heard a key in the door.

My stepdad Paul walked in. I jumped up and gave him a guy hug. "Hey Paul" I said happily. Most kids would be mad or sad about there parents remarrying, but I knew my mom was happy without my dad. As long as she was happy, I was. Paul was a nice guy. He was a English teacher at my old school, my mom said it was love at first sight. he he was pretty cool to me. He didn't come and immediately impose, he was my dad.

"How've you been, Percy? we've been watching the show. Your doing great." I smiled. Glad that at least one of the man in my life, thought I was doing good.

"I'm great. exhausted. It's a lot of work doing a survival show. Thanks for the support." I was doing a show called 'The Survival'. It was my own show. Where I taught people how to survive in different scenarios.

suddenly the tiredness hit me. I felt like passing out on my bed. My mom noticed. "Go to sleep, Percy. We can talk more in the morning." I got up, stretching.

"Night ma. night Paul." I went upstairs to my room. My mom kept a room here for when I stayed. I pulled boxers and sweats out of my suitcase and went to take a shower.

I stayed in the shower thinking about, how life would be if I told dad what I really wanted to be, that night. i probably wouldn't have gotten drunk that night, I wouldn't of gotten behind the wheel, I woul-. I quickly shook the the thoughts out of my head. Bathing and getting out of the shower. I got dressed and got in my bed.

my dreams were filled with another life. A better one.

buzzzz! Buzzzz! Buzzzzz! I reached over and grabbed my vibrating phone. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Percy get down to Wes&Smith coffee shop In ten minutes. don't be late!" My dad said urgently before hanging up.

I hooped out of bed and took off my sweats while grabbing my toothbrush. I hooped around the room pulling my pants up; while my toothbrush hummed against my teeth. i gurgled and spit in the sink, and threw on a shirt. Grabbing my converse I ran downstairs.

I saw no one downstairs. so I put on my shoes and borrowed moms car. I made it exactly one minute before dad told me to be there.

I walked inside. "so dad what's up?" He looked at me. A mix of emotions surging across his face.

"Well son, me and the show board decided. you didn't have enough views on the male side. so were bringing in a female co-star." I was about to protest, but he made a face that old me to be quiet. "After some hard physical, mental, and acting wise Auditions. We picked your co-star."

"Meet Annabeth."

**whew! Idk about you guys, but... I think that was amazing! **

**But it isn't about me. It's about you guys. **

**So plz have some criticizing reviews. **

**plus favorite/follow/review. **

**Thx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thx to the ppl who reviewed and followed. It made my day:)**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJ**

**Annabeth's pov**

"Wake up!" I rolled off the bed in surprise. I glared at my agent/manager/best friend, Thalia Grace. I looked over at the clock it was 8:00 am.

"Why the crap did you wake me up so early?" I said still glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes and started rummaging through my drawer. "I booked you a pretty big audition. It could auto-start your career." she came out with a pair of Victoria secret sweatpants and a t-shirt, with Jordan's for shoes. "Plus it's a alright show."

my head flicked up. "Which one?" I asked somewhat excitedly.

"Umm well don't get mad Annie" I glared when she called me that. " 'The Survival'." She answered hesitantly.

I choked on my own spit. She came and hit me on the back, but I knocked her hand off, irritatedly. "I hate that show. Why would you sign me up to audition." I looked at her like she just said she loved: magic ponies who ate rainbows and pooped butterflies.

She looked irritated too. "Look you made me your manager and agent cause you trusted me with you career. So trust me now, Cause I know what I'm doing." I looked down and sighed. Knowing she was right.

"Fine" I receded.

she smiled. "Good, now get ready. It's gonna be a tough one." That's all she said before she left.

I jumped out of bed; Grabbing the clothes Thalia got me and headed to the bathroom. i hopped in the shower. Turning on the hot water and feeling it pound into my back. I let the water uncoil my tensed muscles. Why was I so unwilling to audition. I mean, shouldn't I be happy for a chance to be in the show. It was famous; plus the host was pretty good at the show. The water turning cold, showing me I was in here for too long.

I got out and and dried myself off. Getting dressed, I rethought back to the host of the show, Percy Jackson. he had messy black hair that looked like he rolled straight out of bed, he had a chiseled jawline, and unusually green eyes. They were green like the sea; with gold and blue flecks in them.

Looking at the time, I quickly brushed my teeth and flossed. Heading out to my mirror, in my room, I started to brush back my curls and pull them in a ponytail. Percy was a cute guy, okay undeniably hot guy, but I couldn't let him distract me from my career.

I sighed. I was probably overthinking this. If I did get in the show, which was slim chances, he probably wouldn't even care about me, in that way. So there was no need to worry.

i finished my hair and walked downstairs. "Okay we can go." I said to Thals, who was eating cereal in front of the tv. (me and Thals lived alone together.)

"nope your going alone. now hurry up before your late." She replied with her mouth full.

I shrugged and went to my car. Getting in I started heading to the studio, which Thals programmed into my gps. The traffic almost made me late, and some guy cut me off and gave me the finger, but I made it alive. I parked the car and got out.

walking, into Wes&Smith studio, I saw it was pretty big, with a indoor gym too. a lady, at the front desk, told me to wait with the others. There were about twenty other girls. One by one the girls went in and came out crying. Finally it was my turn, I went last.

They brought me to the gym. "Okay, you have to run five laps in two minutes and Do 100 sit-ups in 1 min 30 sec. For the physical portion. I lined up. "Go" I ran around the track. I went to the gym religiously; so the physical part was easy. I got done with plenty of time to spare.

the guy, who I assumed was over this thing, nodded his head in approval. "The next part is the test. Your having a test over academic things." I sat down in the desk with a paper on it. "Go"

I smoked the too easy test. The mans eyes were twinkling. "Next is acting. Act out the scene of: A worried mother who lost her child at the park." I nodded and immediately put myself in the part.

"Hello, have you seen my daughter.. Please help me find my daughter." I brought on the waterworks. Trying my best at the part.

the director held up his hand. "Your perfect. Your hot, smart, athletic, and you can act. The part is yours."

I smiled. Happy I got the part. "Thank you sir. You won't regret it." He nodded the smile never leaving his face.

"Call me Mr. Jackson. I got to call my son." he walked out.

I walked around the gym doing random things to pass the time. Mr. Jackson came back. "He should be here in ten minutes. Feel free to use any of the equipment in the gym." He said, leaving again.

I played around with practice dummies. I was a black belt in jujitsu, but I needed some practice. a cough dragged me out of my concentration. I turned around and saw Mr. Jackson and his son. Mr. Jackson smiled at me; "Your very good. Do you do any martial arts." I told him, and he nodded his head in approval; then turned to Percy. "meet Annabeth."

Percy rolled his eyes at his dad, then looked at me. His eyes widened, and his cheeks took on a light color. He sat there staring at me.

"What are you staring at!" I demanded. He had been staring for like 3 minutes.

he looked embarrassed; then glared at me. "Cant you find a better girl" he asked his dad somewhat angrily.

his dad shook his head. "sorry son, she's your new co-star". My eyes widened, not knowing I was gonna be a co-star of the show, then narrowed in anger. Percy sighed, and looked at me, like I was the worst thing he's ever seen.

I decided something, I hated Percy Jackson!

**okay pretty good.. Right? Right? Fine don't agree with me. I just won't update anymore. Lmao. Jk. I could never not update, but plz review if you like the story, if there's some things to change, if you hated it. Tell me.**

**follow/favorite/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJ!**

**percy's pov.**

I would be lying, if I denied Annabeth was the hottest person I've seen in my life. Her golden blond hair fell in ringlets from her ponytail. Her face was flawless. Her skin was so tan. The sun could've kissed it. She had a almost perfect hourglass figure. the best part to me was her beautiful grey eyes. They looked like they were analyzing everything. They were mesmerizing and dangerous at the same time.

i would've stood there staring at her all day, probably drooling. if she hadn't of snapped at me. Out of annoyance of being up so early, i insulted her. Now I kinda regretted it; cause she looked like she wanted to feed me to a great white shark.

"Sorry son, she's your new co-star." my dad said. looking back and forth between us like we were on a reality tv show.

i could tell this Annabeth girl was gonna annoy the crap out of me, but at the same time, I felt the urge to run and kiss her.

I shook my head. "Can I go home now. I wanna spend more time with mom before my next show." my next show shooting was tomorrow.

my dad nodded his head, and I practically bolted out of there. Jumping into my car, I put Annabeth to the back of my head. I decided to stop by my cousins house on the way home. Even though he would probably kill me for waking him up.

pulling up to his apartment, I hopped out and jogged to the door. I banged my hand against his door; already backing up two steps. i heard the peephole cover move. He opened the door and swung a fist out. It would've hit me; if I hadn't of moved.

i chuckled since he did this all the time and took in his appearance. His black hair was pressed down on one side, from sleep. his obsidian black eyes (I swear there really black) were squinted, and his bright pink lips, put in a frown, were contrasting against his pale skin.

"Stop being a bum, Nico. Wake up and smell the coffee." His head perked up when I said coffee, since he was a addict to coffee. "come on and get dressed so we can go to Starbucks."

He ran up the steps to his room. I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. flicking through the channels, I stopped on a doctor show. They were talking about a new surgery, that could help people with spinal injuries, walk again. i wonder could that work on Ra-. My thought got stopped short; cause Nico came stumbling down the steps.

He fell in a tangled mess on the ground. "Okay, I'm done. we can leave now." I was to busy laughing to hear him. He huffed and hopped up. "I'm driving your car." He said running outside. I Immediately stopped laughing and chased him. He was opening the driver side door; when I tackled him to the ground.

"No one touches blackjack" I growled in his ear. Blackjack was my black Maserati GranTurismo. It was my pride and joy, and I let no one touch it.

"Okay, okay sorry now can we please go to Starbucks." he asked. I sighed and got off of him. pushing him towards the other side of the car, I climbed in the driver side. I revved the engine, and practically flew the car to Starbucks. Luckily, not a single cop stopped us. "Mmm, coffee" Nico said, running out of the car and inside.

I went in expecting Nico to be in line, but instead he had coffee spilled on him. A girl was in front of him trying to clean him off and apologizing. I looked closer at her. She had medium black hair put into spikes on the end, way to much eyeliner to be health, and a piercing in her nose. Her lightning blue eyes were staring into Nico's eyes. Wait what, I had to do a double take.

Nico and the girl had stopped talking and were just staring into way others eyes. I thought this was a good time to say something, since it would piss off Nico. "Wow what a cute couple" I said walking closer.

"Were not a couple" the girl said, but neither one of them broke eye contact. Finally, she looked at me. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Nico looked over at me. When he recognized me, he looked like he wanted to strangle me. "Sorry about your shirt." The girl said.

Nico shrugged nervously, Looking down at his skull shirt. "What, this old thing? I had it forever; I was actually gonna toss it out." He laughed out awkwardly.

I shook my head. "But didn't you get that ye- oomph" I didn't get to finish cause Nico elbowed me in the gut.

the girl looked back and forth between us. "Okay well, I gotta go, but here" she took a napkin and scribbled on it. "You should call me.." She paused.

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo" He rushed out quickly. His face flushing.

She laughed. "I'm Thalia Grace." She looked at her phone. "I have to go but call me sometime." she handed him the napkin. Nico smiled and nodded. Probably not able to form a sentence. She walked out.

"I'm Percy by the way." I called to where she was just standing. I nudged Nico on the shoulder. "Come on love-Boy, let's get some coffee." I said going to the counter. We got our coffee and left. I had to spend some time with my mom, so I dropped Nico off At his house.

i went inside my moms apartment. Her and Paul were sitting on the couch. Paul was eating cereal, and my mom Was watching discovery channel. I recognized my show when I sat down next to her.

"Ma, I don't want to watch me." I whined. She chuckled and kept it on the same channel. I looked at myself running around on the screen. If it wasn't me, I would have loved the show.

i snatched the control and turned the tv off. "Come on, were going bowling."

**- Linebreak -**

i laid my head down on my pillow. Tomorrow i was leaving for a new wilderness, and a new show. I wonder how it would be to act with someone else. Guess I'll find out.

**sorry it took a little longer, but it was a alright chapter right. if it isn't plz tell me by review.**

**follow/favorite/review**


	4. AN

**sorry I will get right on the next chapter I'm just really busy but it will be right out. The more reviews and stuff I get the harder ill try to work on it thx!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Crap! Crap! Crap! That's all I can say. sorry it took so long. I will work faster on the next one.**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo.**

**Annabeth's pov**

its been a few months since I started the show. I fell into the routine of things, now at least i did. When I did my first show in African deserts; I was messing stuff up so horribly. lets just say Percy had to go to the hospital afterward. Now I got the hang of things, and the show is going smoothly.

Critics thought adding me to the show would mess it up, but after we got a few million more viewers. They learned to shut up. Poseidon, as he told me to call him, said 3/4 of them are male. I guess they got me to thank for that. I've also became just as famous as Percy now.

i can barely go places without being bombarded for autographs. right now I'm heading home for a few days between shoots.

I stepped out of my brand new Camaro. It had colors like bumblebees, but the main colors were reversed. It sat on 22" super expensive rims, and was my baby now. i bought it with my paycheck from the show.

i walked into mine and Thals apartment. trying to be my quietest, to scare Thals who doesn't know I'm coming. I quietly walked into her bedroom, but he wasn't in her bed. I walked closer, trying to inspect, when the door closed behind me. "Seriously if you want to sneak up on someone, learn to be a better flipping ninja." Her voice suddenly rang out behind me.

i screamed while jumping on her bed. When I calmed down, I saw she was laughing so hard a hyena would be jealous. I threw a pillow at her. "What the hell Thalia. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at her.

she was about to retort, when my ringtone went off. "Putting my defenses up, cause I don't want to fall in love. If I ever did that I think i'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck"

her eyes widened and she have me a wtf look. I was almost scared to answer my phone, but I saw it was Percy so I did.

"Hello." I answered.

"Yeah, this is Percy. Were supposed to have a meeting about a next shoot location since it's up to me and you. So we have to have dinner to discuss. I'll pick you up at 6:00. Dress nice and be ready when I come. Text me your address." He sounded indifferent. Which really annoyed me for some reason.

i was about to snap at him, but I heard the dial tone, Which meant he hung up on me. I huffed in annoyance. Thalia looked at me curiously, "okay two things, one, Your either some kind of voodoo song future teller or a future predictor. Which by the way if you are the second one can you tell me, cause theres a really big lotto coming u-"

"Thalia hurry up and get to the next point" I said rather annoyed.

"okay, okay sheesh. Some people have no patience," I rolled my eyes at her. "Point two, why did you do your annoyed huff, and who was on the phone?"

i rolled my eyes again, and told her about the phone call, while texting Percy my address. She looked at the clock. "well better get you ready for your date." She said while wiggling her eyebrows and pushing me towards my room.

I immediately yelled out, "It's not a date"

she chuckled. "whatever helps you sleep at night princess."

she ran into my closet and picked out a soft, light blue dress. That was tight at the top but flared out at the bottom, stopping at my knees. With silver flats and my owl earrings. She then went to work on my hair. Pinning it up into a elegant curly bun. She put on some light eyeshadow and mascara. Stepping back she admired me.

"You look beautiful. I knew if I hanged out with Silena it would do something." she pretended to wipe a tear. I chuckled and looked at the clock.

"well he should be here about right now." Right when I said that the door bell rang. Thalia looked at me then bowed on the floor.

"I am not worthy to be in your presence." she faked groveled.

i laughed, while going to answer the door. When I opened it i saw Percy impatiently looking at his watch. "Okay let's go." I said.

he looked up and his jaw fell while his green eyes widened. "I- uh- you- uh- what?" he managed to get out. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at his reaction. He shut his mouth, tussling his hair nervously. "You look amazing." He said calmly.

i smiled taking in his appearance. He wore a red dress shirt, with a black tie, black slacks, and Italian leather shoes. "You don't look so bad yourself." I said playfully.

He smiled and gestured me to his car, opening the door for me like a gentleman. we drove in a awkward silence, till I broke it. "So where are we going?" I asked. My curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well." He started but then stopped, parking the car. "Where already here."

i looked up at the building, called pepetrolli's. It's architecture from the outside was amazing. Even though I love acting, I always had a thing for architecture. part of the roof was jutting out past the building while held up by two marble pillars. It had different designs all over the building. I was so absorbed in checking it out, I didn't notice Percy had opened the car door for me.

"You know we can sit in the car the whole time. I'm sure it will be fun." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out, Walking in the building. "Reservation for two under Jackson." He said confidently.

the girl who was around our age, was busy texting on her phone. "Hold on one second." She said while smacking gum, never looking away from her phone.

Percy rolled his eyes and smirked at me. Holding up his finger like he was saying one second. "Excuse me ma'am." he said arrogantly now. I guess he was about to pull his celebrity card.

the girl ,who's name tag read Chelsea, looked up annoyed, but recognition quickly covered her face. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Your Percy Jackson, I am so sorry, right this way sir." She quickly showed us to our table. even after me and percy sat she lingered there.

"Um, i don't mean to inconvenience you, bu- but can you please take a picture with me and sign a autograph." she quickly glanced over at me and did a double take. She squealed, "Oh my god! Annabeth Chase!" she squealed again. "If i got a autograph from you for my boyfriend would love me." i smiled.

after taking a photo with Percy and getting his autograph, she got mine. "Thank you so much. Ill send a waiter out here right away." She walked away, no skipped away, smiling like the cheshire cat.

Percy immediately started cracking up. Laughing so loud i'm surprised we weren't kicked out. "Ha, i love fans" he said breathily.

i smiled and saw our waiter come over. We quickly ordered drinks and food, since we were famished. we fell into talk about our trip, while waiting for our food.

"I say the peruvian jungles. They have a lot of challenging things to make the show interesting, but not to dangerous." i stated in a matter- of - fact way. Percy grumbled since he lost the argument about going to Mariana's trench, for a underwater show.

"why do you have to be such a smart-a-" i cut him off with one of my death glares. "I meant wise -um- wise- girl. Yeah wise girl." he quickly covered up.

I smiled in victory, opening my mouth to talk when our food came, stopping our talking effectively.

••••••••LINEBREAK•••••••••••

i smiled as he walked me to my door. Why did this feel like such a high school date, the thought made me blush. If he saw my blush he didn't comment. "but seriously, the Mariana's trench. Why are you such a seaweed brain." I said laughing.

he looked confused, "seaweed brain?"

"Well since you suggested a underwater episode you must love water. That being said your brain must have fell out and been replaced by seaweed." I deduced.

he put his hand over his heart. "That really hurt, Wise girl" he said, then smirked to show he was joking.

"Well i better go before Thalia calls the swat team looking for me." i said opening my door to go in. "Night seaweed brain"

He laughed. "Night wise girl." He called walking off to his car. I went in closing the door behind me.

Im pretty sure i smiled the rest of the night.

**well hope you liked it. Took a while and I'm really sorry for that, but look.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) cookies!**

**plus i have a contest. I will put your name, nickname, funny saying, thought, or a scenario in the story. If you write a really good, criticizing, helping review. I will only pick one person, and it all depends on how your review is! Thx.**

**follow/ favorite/ review**


	6. Postpone

** I'm sorry I can't keep up this story and another one so I decided to keep writing the other one, and postpone this one. Thx, and plz read my other story!**


End file.
